sableskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shattered Remnant TCG
Shattered Remnant, also known as SR TCG shorthand and previously named Battle for Remnant, is a trading card game in the RWBY Fanverse Argence. It was originally created and developed by Psychamore Grove Inc. nearly a decade prior to the story's beginning before being bought out by Cavell Corp. a couple years after its conception. The design was loosely based off of the board game known as Remnant: The Game. History The first concept of the game was developed by Leighton Crane, a physicist working in Atlas looking for a hobby to fill his time. He confided in several of his workmates and together they collaborated in creating the game's structure. After months of testing and alterations, the game was pitched to multiple companies under the working name "Battle for Remnant". They were met with rejection at each turn until a meeting with Psychamore Grove Incorporated, a small but growing electronics firm. Though the game's original growth was slow, it developed a small but dedicated player base within the coastal city of Brunus. Seeing potential in such a game, Meliora Cavell, one of the heirs to and President of New Business Development in the Cavell Corporation quickly made an offer to the firm. After several months of negotiation, they reached an agreement. Meliora later took the initiative to head her own branch of Cavell Corp. This resulted in Wayward Cavaliers that would focus on the entertainment industry rather than construction and infrastructure of the main branch. From there, effortful marketing would cause the game's popularity to expand across Remnant in just a few years' time. Card Types Resource *Mine Shafts: Cards that are put into play at the beginning of the game. These allow players to acquire Dust cards over the course of the game. *Unrefined Dust: Cards that come in the basic elements of Dust. They can be used to power a multitude of actions, but are discarded and put into the Boneyard being tapped and providing charge once. *Crystal Dust: They function like Unrefined Dust but can provide multiple charges towards the same action upon being used. *Powdered Dust: They function like Unrefined Dust but they enter with counters that can provide a charge multiple times before being discarded to the Boneyard. *Advanced Dust: Rarer Dust variants that each provide a myriad of other benefits upon being used. Differing Dust types also have their own bonuses upon being tapped for charge depending on the card using it. For example, Burn Dust deals damage upon use when paired with a Flamethrower Equipment card, while Shock can paralyze a target with a Livewire Equipment card. Main *Ally: Unit cards that stay in your Domain while in play. Each has its own HP value that causes them to go to the Boneyard when it reaches zero. They also have four stats: Strength, Speed, Cunning, and Endurance. While each stat has its own uses, they each serve a basic function. For example, Strength helps determine damage and possible equipment values, while Endurance reduces the damage they take to their HP. At the end of each turn, their HP returns to full value. *Grimm: Periodically through the game, Grimm cards will be summoned to the field with no allegiance to either side. From there, RNG will take place on who they target. *Equipment: Weapon and tool cards that help deal damage and perform actions. Their depictions range from basic tools to advanced weapons to machinery. They stay in the Equipment zone when being played. Each card has a free action that doesn't require any resources. However, additional actions consume charge and can typically only be used once per turn. Equipment cards also add stats to each player during combat. *Machinery: Typically vehicles or specialized units that give advantages over time to their owners. *Location: Cards that affect the terrain of the battlefield which can give buffs to some types and debuffs to others. *Stunt: Action cards that enter the Firezone and go to the Boneyard afterwards. These are typically one-time use cards. Rules A game of Shattered Remnant consists of 2 or more players each with their own two constructed decks, known respectively as a Main Deck and a Resource Deck. Main Decks are built with a 50 card minimum limit, with the competitive scene allowing for a 10 card sideboard. No Main Deck may contain more than 3 copies of any one card. Resource decks may only contain Dust cards. Unrefined Dust cards have no maximum limit, while Crystal Dust and Powdered Dust cards are limited to 5 each. Advanced Dust and Advanced Power cards are limited to a total of 4 each. Each player has their own game zones: *Hand: These are the cards available for each player to play from. Under normal conditions, only the owners of each Hand may look at them. *Deck: These cards are facedown in a single randomized order and typically unavailable to players outside of drawing or searching. *Battlefield/Domain: A shared zone where in-play permanent cards exist for each player and can be viewed by anyone. *Firezone: All actions being done enter the Firezone before resolving. *Boneyard/Graveyard/Cemetary: A zone with many colloquial names. Nearly every card that leaves the Battlefield, Firezone, and Quarry ends up here. *Quarry: Mine Shaft and Dust Resources are placed here to be used as resources. *Equipment: Only a single Equipment card may be in this zone at any time. *Desperation Zone: At the beginning of each game, two cards are placed here face-down from the deck. A player may take a card from that zone each time their Loyalty reaches a certain threshold, traditionally first 20 Loyalty, and then 10. At the beginning of each game, each player sets their Loyalty total to 30, draws 6 cards into theifr Hand, and places the next two face-down in the Desperation Zone. They then arbitrarily decide who goes first. A player begins his or her turn by untapping any tapped cards in their Domain or Quarry. Then they draw a card (unless it is the first turn of the game) and add it to their hand. They then flip up the top card of their Resource Deck depending on their Mine Shaft cards and place it into the Quarry where it can be accessed. During this Main Phase, they can do perform any action provided that they have the resources to do them. Afterwards comes the Battle Phase where units and players can attack. It is followed by a second Main Phase known as a Secondary Phase with more limitations. Then the turn ends, any clean-up effects happen, and the turn goes to the next player. Marketing Shattered Remnant can be found in most hobby shops and department stores. Besides Mine Shaft and Unrefined Dust cards, each card has an assigned rarity, going up from Common, Uncommon, Rare, and Legendary. Booster packs contain a total of 11 cards, with 1 Mine Shaft or Unrefined Dust card, and 10 randomized cards with at least 1 guaranteed rare and 2 guaranteed uncommon cards, though the statistics can change from pack to pack. Around 1 in every 12 packs has a legendary card taking the place of the rare, and with the uncommon cards replaced by rares. Starter decks include a simple Main and Resource deck, along with a booster pack. Expansions Several expansions over the game's history have been: *Grimm Resurrection *Lingering Hope *Resistance of Fire *Eternal Eclipse *Cybernetic Overdrive *World of Atlas *Rising Menagerie *Vytal Anniversary Expansion Trivia *Despite Cavell Corp. owning the game, Celina has never touched it. *Many students at Ardent take interest in the game, so much that there are organized tournaments which Percy normally wins Archetypes Androids These decks utilize a number of machine-based Ally cards. The benefit to these are that damage dealt to these types of units don't decrease their owner's Loyalty. However, they require more resources and have a weakness to Flood Dust. Equiplords These decks specialize in killing Stunts and Equipments along with cheap Allies to wield them. Aerials These decks use evasive types attacks to directly strike the enemy player and are generally unblockabled by ground based enemies. Talia loves this archetype. Combo These decks usually use a combination of cards that allow them to win through chaining effects. Percy loves this archetype. Tribal These decks have synergy around same-type Allies and Equips along with supporting Location cards. Category:Argence